Buried
by WeSmile
Summary: Some secrets are best left buried. At least that's what Tails thinks. But what happens when others threaten to dig up those secrets? Will Tails have to bury them as well?
1. Chapter 1

_I've never told anyone_. A feeling was rising within him. A burning sensation: shame. _I'll never tell anyone_. Flatting the patch of dirt with his shovel, Tails knew there was no turning back. The hole was filled and no one would ever know what lay beneath. He would make sure of it.

**Missing**

"Sonic," Amy shrieked through the hallways of the Thorndyke's mansion. "Where are you?"

Weary from her search, Amy plopped onto the red carpet floor. Heaving a sigh of despair and longing, she wondered where her blue prince had wandered off to. So much time had passed and no one had seen him. Amy couldn't bear being apart from him more than a second. "Where are you!" The door creaked open from across the hall and her two tailed friend stepped out.

"Amy are you all right?" Amy stared up into the concerned eyes of her young furry friend.

"How can I be when Sonic has abandoned me," she said with a whimper.

"You know Sonic. He enjoys his freedom," Tails said, followed by a reassuring smile. "He'll turn up eventually." Amy hung her head dejectedly. "Sorry Amy, I wish I could help, but I already promised Uncle Chuck I'd help him out."

As he turned to go, a memory sprang into her mind. Amy was certain she'd seen Sonic with Tails last. And from what she remembered, they where heading towards the garden; however, Tails came back alone.

"Tails," Amy called, halting him. "Did Sonic tell you where he was going?"

Although Tails had stopped, he did not turn to face her, even as he gave his answer, "No."

"He didn't say?"

"No," he repeated. "Why would he tell me?"

"I don't know," Amy answered—if you can call "I don't know" an answer. "It's just, I saw you two heading for the garden together."

"Did you," he asked. His voice sounded funny. Strained, Amy thought. A cough drop might help that.

"You didn't see what direction he sped off in," she inquired.

"What else did you see," Tail asked, ignoring her question.

This made Amy very angry. If Tails wasn't going to cooperate, she'd continue her search without his help. Rising from the carpeted floor, she decided to head to Chris' room, perhaps he could help.

"Thanks for nothing," she said before turning to leave behind an unhelpful Tails who, unknown to Amy, was shaking violently from head to toe.

* * *

A loud knock on his door accompanied by the high pitched voice of Amy, awoke Chris from his deep slumber. Though morning passed long ago, Chris felt the need to indulge himself by sleeping in since summer break had begun. And indulge himself, he would. Covering his ears with two pillows, he tried his best to drown out her shrieking voice and incessant knocking. "Go away!"

"But it's important," she shouted. "It's about Sonic."

Sonic! He sprang out of bed and ran to the door, swinging it open. Nothing was more important than Sonic. His sleep could wait. "What is it? Did you find him?"

She stepped into his bedroom. "That's the problem," she wailed. "I can't find him." Chris' shoulders slumped as he walked towards his bed. Sitting down, he buried his face in the palms of his hands. Sonic had never been gone this long. Was he staying away on purpose or had something…NO! The mere thought of Sonic hurt or worse made him ill with worry. "We have to find him."

Find him. He fell back onto his mattress, laughing bitterly. "I would if I could," he said. "But it's impossible."

"Maybe for us," Amy said. "But not for the Chaotix."

Chris shot up, a glimmer of hope in his blue eyes. "You're right."

"They're not cheap," she added. So this was why she came to him: money.

"Alright, I'll get dressed and we'll go see them." Chris ran through his room, collecting his clothing from his closet and dresser. "Wait here, I'll be out in a moment." Moment, he'd be out in a second, Chris thought as he sped towards his bathroom. Closing the door to his bathroom, he threw on his cloths, brushed his teeth hastily, and hurriedly washed his face. Finally, he thought as he opened the door. Finally, he had hope. "Let's go, Amy," he said. "Amy—"

She was asleep. Should he wake her? No. He'd let her sleep.

* * *

A strong wind burst through the balcony doors, chilling and waking Amy. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she scolded herself for having fallen asleep. Oh well, Chris could handle it. Yes, he would hire the Chaotix and they would find Sonic for her. She smiled widely.

Another strong gust of wind came through and Amy shuddered in spite of the blanket's warmth. She crossed the room to shut the glass doors, but stopped. There was something or someone on the balcony. "Chris is that you?" No answer. "Sonic?" Not a sound. It was probably nothing. Amy knew this, but nothing often left much to the imagination of a twelve year old. Scared, she fled toward the bedroom's exit, but the bedroom door slammed shut. She tried turning the knob, but it was stuck. This would require brute force. Pulling out her hammer, she raised it high in the air.

"Amy."

She turned, hearing her name. "I knew someone was there," she said, relieved to see a familiar face. "What were you doing out there Tails?"

"Did you see," Tail asked. His voice was shaking, and there was something in his hand Amy couldn't make out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me," Tails shouted. "You saw it—didn't you?"

"Everyone saw it," she replied. "Try wearing some pants sometimes, if it bothers you so much."

"You weren't supposed to see," he said fiercely. As he slowly approached her, the object in his hand became clear. Fear struck through her. "I promise you, it won't hurt."

Gripping her hammer, she pressed her back to the door. "Tails stay away or I'll have to hurt you," she stammered. "And I promise it'll hurt. A lot!"

This did not deter him. He was coming closer.

"Why are you doing this?"

He stopped. "Because…You saw."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiring**

Chris sat at a desk with a lamp set on top, shooting a strong beam of light onto his face. Squinting, he said, "Is this really necessary Vector?" Across the room three shadowy figures hid in the darkness. One sitting in a chair across from him leaned forward, revealing his long green snout.

"We ask. You answer," Vector said. Chris nodded . "Good. Why are you here?"

Chris inhaled deeply and exhaled. Remaining calm and choosing his words carefully, was of the utmost importance. Sonic's life depended on it. "Sonic is missing and and…" He burst into tears. "And and I don't know where he went." A small hand softly gave Chris' head a pat and another handed him a tissue. "Thank thank you Char-Charmy," he said, dabbing the tears away.

Vector couldn't believe this; Sonic missing? How long has he been missing," Vector asked.

"A whole day," he sobbed.

"Doesn't Sonic usually run off somewhere for a day or two," Vector said.

"He always calls," Chris replied, wiping away tears which refused to stop.

Charmy buzzed with sympathy. "Don't you worry. We, the Chaotix, are on the job!"

Vector slammed his hands on the desk, causing all to jump from surprise—except Espio, who calmly leaned against the wall. "Now hold on there. We haven't even discussed payment," Vector shouted.

"Oh I can pay," Chris said. Picking up the pink pigging bank from his lap, he placed it on the desk in front of them. He looked sorrowfully at his piggy bank. Never had he imagined they'd part so soon, but this was for Sonic. "I'll give you everything I've saved in Mr. Piggy."

Vector sat in his chair stunned with disbelief.

"See Vector, he can pay," Charmy said. "We'll take the case!"

Chris' face lit up with joy.

Snapping out of his stupor, Vector jumped up from his chair. "We are not taking the case!"

"Why not," Chris and Charmy asked.

"This is why," Vector said, snatching the pig from the table and holding it in front of their faces. "This is hardly enough!"

Chris lowered his head in disappointment. "So, you won't help me?"

"Yes we will," Charmy said. Chris' face lit up with joy once more.

"No we won't," Vector said. Chris' face fell, disappointed once more.

"Let's ask Espio," Charmy suggested.

"Fine by me." Grabbing the battery run lamp from the desk, Vector shone the bright light on Espio. "Well?"

All eyes were on Espio, who answered simply, "Yes."

Charmy and Chris leapt for joy and Vector fell to his knees, feeling betrayed. "Why Espio? Why?"

"You shone the light in my eye," he answered. "Plus we live in an office made out of cardboard boxes."

Vector sighed, conceding. Business wasn't going well, but when did it ever? Perhaps this would be the end of their slump. "Okay," he said, rising from the floor with renewed zeal. "The Chaotix are on the case!"

* * *

Chris ran up the long staircase and sped down the hallway towards his room. He couldn't wait to tell Amy of his success. Turning the knob, he pushed open the door. "Amy, guess what?"

The room was empty. "Amy?" Chris searched his room. She wasn't in the bathroom; she wasn't in his large walk in closet. A breeze swept across his face. Turning, he saw the glass doors of the balcony open. "Amy, are you out there," he called, crossing the room towards the balcony.

As Chris stepped out into the fresh air, he was disappointed to find no one. She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Digging**

The sky turned an array of orange and red as the sun set—a delightful sight, which added to the pleasure of Cream's, already pleasurable, tea party. Sitting on the red checkered pattern blanket, she reached for the teapot. Then offering Chocola more tea, which was actually warm milk, she poured a small amount into the little choa's cup.

"Chocola," Chocola chirped, thanking her for the tea before gulping it down. Cream scolded him for his poor manners.

"We must sip. See," she said. Demonstrating, she raised her pinking high in the air and took a sip. "Now you try." Unfortunately there was no tea left for Chocola to try with. "Oh, so sorry Chocola."

Chocola did not despair. He would simply fly to the kitchen to receive more tea from Ella. Flapping his wings, he flew towards Cream. He snatched the teapot from her hands and passed her, flying over well trimmed bushes.

"Chocola. Wait," she shouted. Rising from the blanket, she ran after him; however, she was unable to catch up and before she knew it, she was lost. After all, the Thorndyke's garden was so large and Cream was so small. Ella told Cream to stay on the gardens path, but there was such a pretty spot further off. Now, she wished she'd listened because the sun was sinking further and the sky was growing darker.

Cream feared the dark. Amy often told her of the monsters lurking in the darkness. Monsters especially liked to devour the flesh of little bunnies—that's what Amy told her, and she believed Amy. As she walked, searching for the dirt path which led back to the mansion, Cream sensed them: the monsters. They were in every tree and behind every bush.

Frantic with fear, her walking turned to running. "Chocola! Mommy!" The monsters, they were behind her. The sun would soon leave no trace of light in the sky, and her last source of defense would be gone. She must hurry!

Lost in her fright, she tripped over a rock which sent her rolling down a small hill. For what felt like a moment her world went black, and when she awoke, Cream saw a shadowy figure behind green shrubs. It was a monster. It must be.

She rose to her feet, and making sure to be especially quiet, so the monster would not hear, Cream took a step. A twig snapped beneath the sole of her shoe and the shadowy figure turned. Falling back in fear, she screamed, "Monster!"

* * *

The Thorndyke's living room coffee table was surrounded by the Chaotix and Chris, who were beginning their investigation. Vector, sitting across from Chris, asked, "Did you make the list?"

Chris nodded. It had been a difficult task, compiling a list of ten people who had something—anything—against Sonic; however, Chris had done it. He slid the folded paper filled with the vile names of possible suspects.

Large green hands took and unfolded the paper, eager to start investigating whoever was on this list. Vector's eyes read the first name: Eggman. An obvious suspect, but perhaps too obvious. His eyes went to the second name: Eggman. His eyes went to the third: Eggman. Slamming the paper on the table, Vector—beyond annoyed—shouted, "Is this all you could come up with!"

Chris lowered his head and muttered, "I'm not the detective am I?"

"What was that," Vector snapped. Charmy flew to Vector's side, trying to calm his reptilian friend down.

"Let's move on," Charmy suggested. "When did you last see Sonic?" At this, Chris brightened. Ah! How remembering, when last they met, filled him with immense happiness—the purest happiness.

"I was heading to my room, when I saw him." Chris began, smiling from ear to ear. The Chaotix listened intently, hoping to hear anything that could serve as a clue. "He was walking towards me and then…"Chris paused, cherishing their last moment together. He didn't want this memory to end, but it must, so he continued. "Then he walked passed and I watched him leave me behind. Forever!" Chris buried his face in his arms, which rested on the table's surface.

Vector's eye twitched with frustration. "You are completely useless."

Charmy gently patted Chris on the back. "I know this is hard, but did you see anything strange?" Chris shook his head, no. "Are you sure?" Chris nodded.

Vector snorted. "Don't waste your time, Charmy. It's like I said, he's completely usele—"

Ella's bellowing voiced drowned out the gator. "Where have you two been? And look at the pair of you! You're a mess from head to toe!"

Chris sprang to his feet. Could it be Sonic? Was he finally back? And wait, Ella said two. Was it Amy?

Had Chris forgotten all about her? Impossible. How could he forget Amy? She's so loud and painfully energetic. The mansion was always filled with her shrieking. Now everything was so quiet. At first he thought nothing of it; but Chris started to wonder if he should he be worried?

Hopefully not. Maybe she'd been out searching for Sonic. Did Amy succeed? Had she found Sonic? Determined to know the answers, he ran out of the living room and sped to the front door entrance. His heart raced with anticipation. Please, he prayed, let it be him.

Arriving at the entrance, Ella's plump form blocked the two she scolded. Dare he hope? "Ella, move. Please." As she turned to him, Chris was overwhelmed by swelling disappointment. "Cream. Tails." No Sonic. No Amy. He slumped to the floor.

"Are you alright Master Chris," Ella asked, alarmed, rushing to his side. "I told you not to go rushing about the place, but do you listen to Ella? No." It never ceased to amaze him, how Ella could be worried one moment and nagging the next.

"I'm fine," Chris said. "Don't worry." Ella frowned unconvinced, but before she could further probe him, the Chaotix (Charmy, Vector, and Espio) appeared.

"What happened," Vector asked.

"Just kids being kids," Ella said turning to go. However, she looked over her shoulder to Tails and Cream. "Bathe. Then come down for supper." With her last order ordered, she left.

"Somebody tell me what's going on. Now," Vector demanded.

"I'll tell you," Cream said skipping up to him. "I was having a picnic with Chocola, when we ran out of tea. And Chocola went to get some more and I ran after him, but I got lost. Then it got dark and monsters started chasing me and they pushed me down a hill. Then I thought I saw a monster, but it was really Tails. And Tails was digging—."

Tails spoke over her, saying, "Digging for fossils."

"You didn't see Sonic or Amy," Chris asked, still clinging to hope.

Tails body slightly shook and his eyes darted to Chris' eyes. "No. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop asking questions." Chris liked asking questions. In fact he was about to ask another, but Tails walked passed him before he could utter a word. He grabbed Cream as well, tugging her along down the hall towards the staircase.

"Someone's a bit touchy," Vector noted.

"Of course he's touchy," Chris exclaimed. "Sonic is gone, and now Amy's disappeared as well."

"Well, you only paid us to find one," Vector said.

Charmy angrily puffed his cheeks. Vector could be such a penny pincher, he thought. But Charmy believed in justice and duty. "I promise you, we'll find both of them."

"No we won't," Vector said. Chris could see where this was going.

"Guy's can we _not _do this," Chris pleaded. Unfortunately, his pleads fell on deaf ears.

As Vector and Charmy began their battle of yes we will and no we won't, Espio's thoughts were on a two tailed fox. "He's hiding something," he said aloud, more to himself then the others; however, hearing him, they stopped their bickering and faced him.

"Who's hiding something," Charmy and Vector asked.

"The fox," Espio said.

"So what if he is," Vector said. "We're not being paid to find out a dumb kid's secret."

"Is money all you care about," Charmy shouted.

"Yes," Vector replied.

Once again they began bickering. Espio sighed. He would get no help from these two. Walking up to Chris he asked him, "The last time you saw Sonic was anyone with him."

Chris traced over the blissful memory once more. He remembered Sonic passing him in the hall and a blur. There was a blur next to him. It was small and orange. So familiar, but he couldn't make it out. "I'm not sure."

"That's all right, Chris," Espio said, walking passed him.

"Where are you going" Chris asked.

"To do my job," Espio called back. Then camouflaging himself, he disappeared before Chris' eyes.

* * *

Tails pulled Cream up the staircase. When they reached the top, he spun her around and knelt down so their eyes met. "Remember Cream if I catch you talking to the Chaotix or Chris, you'll never see Chocola again."Cream nodded as she shook with fear and worry.

"Will I get to see Chocola soon," she asked.

"As soon as their gone," he said. Then smiling sweetly he added, "I promise you, you'll be joining Chocola soon."


End file.
